Dreams
by Agent BM
Summary: Explore the dreams of the Loud family kids as they sleep at night. Suggestions welcome, though i pretty much have the story thought out, maybe you could change my mind, i don't know
1. Lincoln

**I don't own Loud house**

 **Hello everyone, just as i promised, here is my dreams story. I hope you enjoy it, don't blame me if some dreams are longer or shorter than others, i write based on how much stuff i have thought out. I hope you enjoy this**

Shhh, do you hear that? No? Good because it's 3 am in the town of Royal Oaks Michigan and everyone's asleep. Here in a house on 1216 Franklin Avenue, sleeps a big family, a mom, a dad, a son, and 10 daughters. At this time they are all asleep in their beds, all nice and warm, dreaming away. But we're not here to see the parents dreams no, we are here to see the kids dreams. Let's take a look shall we, i don't think they'll mind.

Sleeping in his room which is nothing more than a converted Linen closet at the end of the hall on the second floor, sleeps Lincoln loud, the family's only son. All bundled up, hugging his precious Bun Bun, dreaming peacefully. Lets see what he dreams about shall we?

(Lincoln's dream)

It was a peaceful night in the city, the citizens were in peace. Watching over it all on top of a building was Lincoln Loud, or at least that was what his secret identity was, at night, and when times called for it, he was Ace Savvy, defender of the city, hero to all.

"It's quiet tonight, i hate quiet nights" said Lincoln

Suddenly an explosion occurred at a nearby bank.

"Finally some action" said Lincoln

He flew down towards the bank and entered through smoke. Coming out of a vault, dressed in a yellow and black suit, pants and shoes, hair in pigtails, and wearing a yellow and black mask, was his own sister, Luan, or as she was now known as, the Joker. Why was she doing this? A few months ago she tried an experimental snack bar that would make anything she said funny for her acts, but something went horribly wrong and her mind was corrupted. Now all Lincoln wants is to capture his sister and bring her back to normal.

"Well look who it is, Ace Savvy, here to arrest me i suppose? Good luck, minions, attack" shouted Luan

Her henchmen, 2 men dressed as clowns, fired machine guns at Lincoln. He ducked behind the counter and pulled out some playing cards. He popped up and threw his special playing cards at the machine guns, splitting them in half. He threw another playing card at the henchmen, covering them in smoke. Lincoln jumped into the smoke and beat the thugs up, snapping their weapons in half and throwing punches in their faces. When the smoke cleared, the thugs were knocked unconscious.

Lincoln went towards the vault and saw Joker filling bags full of Money

"Give it up joker, you're coming with me. I can get you the help you need to live a normal life again" said Lincoln

"Hahaha, don't think i'm giving up that easily" said Luan

She squirted acid out of the flower she wore on her chest towards her brother, narrowly missing him. She fired a boxing glove gun at him, hitting him smack dab in the face, which made her laugh.

"Aw i'm so sorry Ace, let me give you a hand" said Luan

She grabbed Lincolns hand and electrocuted him. Lincoln used his strength to punch Joker in the face and into her pile of stolen money. He threw cards at her, pinning her into the wall. He grabbed her and began punching her in the face until she fainted.

"Sorry about this sis" said Lincoln

Soon the police arrived and Luan and her minions were arrested.

"Thank you Ace, don't worry, we will take good care of her" said a police officer

"Thank you" said Lincoln

Lincoln flew back up to the rooftops, mission successful. He didn't know if Luan could be saved, but he had hope, hope that she could live a normal life again, that doctors could save her from herself. But until then, he knew the City could sleep safely, knowing that Ace Savvy was on the job.

 **That's the end of chapter 1 i hope you enjoyed it. In case anyone is wondering i didn't steal the name joker and give it to Luan, she was given that name in a Loud house comic, officially endorsed by nickelodeon and made by Chris Savino, the comic is called Deuces wild, which is really good and is online if you want to read it. In that comic she's called the Joker, so there, not plagiarizing Batmans Joker or anything. Stay tuned for more soon**


	2. Lola and Lana

That was some dream wasn't it? Well best to leave Lincoln alone now, but who should we look at next? Well in this door near Lincoln's bedroom sleeps the twins in the family, Lola and Lana Loud. Complete opposites yes but they do care for one another greatly. One thing i wonder is what happened to their front teeth, but that's not important now. Lana's dream doesn't seem ready for us yet so let's go into Lola's dream, see what she's dreaming shall we?

(Lola's dream)

In a far away land, there was a kingdom, and at the end of the kingdom was a castle, big and pink. Living in the castle was Lola Loud, princess of the kingdom. She ruled the land with an iron fist, getting rid of anyone she didn't like. But she was also a nice person, she threw lavish parties for her subjects, listened to their needs and made their lives easier however she could with the help of a magic scepter she carried at all times. For the most part, everyone liked her, and her life was perfect. That was until today.

Princess Lola stepped out onto a balcony of her castle and looked down onto the village her subjects lived in, kids played, people talked, everything was good. In the middle of the town was a big clock tower that looked something out of It's a small world, face and everything. It helped the citizens keep track of time, when to go to work and play, when to worship her for all she did. Everything was perfect in her kingdom, then everything became dark.

Dark clouds engulfed the kingdom, and the villagers had gone mad, approaching the castle with torches and pitchforks, ready to overthrow princess Lola.

"Guards, stop them, don't let them inside" said Lola

They all pointed swords at her, their eyes glowed red.

"We are no longer required to follow your orders" said a guard

Lola blasted them with a laser from her scepter and ran. Her entire kingdom had gone mad. The villagers were banging on the front doors, trying to ram them open. And if that wasn't strange enough, the clock towers face had gone from happy to insane. It grew 2 big metal arms and legs and walked towards the castle, playing a demented version of the Small world theme. Lola ran for the highest point she could in the castle, the villagers had broken in and were trashing the place and stealing her stuff

"After all i've done for you this is how you treat me?" asked Lola

"Down with princess Lola" she heard the villagers say

Lola barricaded the door with as much furniture as she could carry. She could only watch in horror as the deranged clock tower climbed onto the castle, smashing it to pieces. It looked into the room Lola was in, causing her to scream in terror. The clocktower ripped the roof off the room she was in and raised its arm. The clocktower laughed as it raised its arm, preparing to smash her. Lola screamed as the arm came down

(End dream)

Lola's eyes snapped open and she bolted up in bed, looking around her bedroom to see it was still dark outside. Her sister Lana was still sleeping in the bed near hers. Lola fell back in bed, she sighed. It was only a nightmare. She looked towards some toys she had, one was a castle, another was what resembled the clocktower in her dream with the face. She turned it away from her and got back into bed. She curled up under her blanket and attempted to fall back asleep, but it would be hard after experiencing what she did in her- nope. Lola had fallen asleep almost instantly. But i think we've seen enough of her dreams for one night

Near her bed was Lana's bed, and she was sleeping nice and peacefully in bed. Lets see if her dream is ready for us shall we?

(Lana's dream)

 **Coming soon from Lana dream productions**

'It all began on the day i died. My sister had just suffered a breakup, and she was angry. I did nothing wrong, i tried to calm her down, and she killed me. She pushed me into a river of sewage, i died almost instantly. This sewage was no ordinary sewage, it brought me back to life, but with a price. It was full of radioactive chemicals from a power plant, it changed me. My body became a hideous monster, pretty cool in my opinion. A normal life may have been over for me, but that doesn't mean i can't get revenge on my little sister.'

It was a few days later, Lola was getting ready for bed. Lana, now a brown creature made from raw sewage, emerged from the toilet. The smell alone caught Lola's attention

"Gross, what is that horrible smell?" asked Lola to herself

"Lola, you have been a bad girl"

"Lana? But impossible, you died, you disappeared in-

Lana busted the bathroom door open and approached the scared Lola.

"No, you're not real, you're dead" said Lola scared

"I may be dead, but i'm not going to die alone. I'm taking you with me" said Lana

Lana laughed menacingly as Lola screamed in terror

 **Lana Dream Productions presents:**

 **It came from the sewers**

 **Coming soon to a dream near you**

(End dream)

Well that was something wasn't it? Well the dream still isn't ready, curse those people in our minds who make our dreams. Oh well, maybe next time folks, but we have other childrens dreams to look at


	3. Lily and Lisa

**If the next few lines don't make any sense, it's a little in joke i wanted to make involving an oc i have, it's short and quick.**

'Which room shall we go into next? Lucy and Lynn's? Luna and Luan's? Lily and Lisa's? Decisions decisions decision- wait what's that noise?'

The toilet flushed and out came a blonde ponytailed little girl in pink and black pajamas, who was this, well this person was in the wrong universe that's for sure

'LUCY! What're you doing in here? You don't belong in this fandom, shouldn't you be in a video game getting your bones broken or something?'

"I got tired of that and trying something different, i stepped through a door and here i was" said Lucy

'Get the hell out of this story Lucy, you don't belong in this show'

"Make me"

2 giant white hands appeared and grabbed her and vanished

'sorry about that folks, that was one of my oc's, Lucy Fluggerbutter, she's uh, going through, oh don't ask, we're wasting time, we have dreams to see and me arguing with her doesn't change anything. This room, we'll go in this room. Sleeping in this room are 1 and 4 year old Lily and Lisa Loud. Lisa was the smart one in the family, and Lily was a baby, enough said, lets see what they're dreaming shall we?'

(Lily's dream)

Lily, with a mouth full of teeth, was prancing around a world full of different foods. Since in reality she was still too young to drink soda or eat too many hard foods, all she could do was dream of what they tasted like. It all looked so good, fountains of soda, lemonade, milk, and juice. Apple trees and chocolate bars. Road made of taffy, burgers and hot dogs and Pizza and cupcakes, any food Lily could imagine was there and it was all for her.

Lily jumped into a fountain of milk and drank, but also drank grape soda, cola and root beer, in her mind they tasted refreshing. She ran towards the cupcakes and stuffed herself silly, she was like pac man, constantly eating all these foods without getting full, it all tasted delicious. Lily sat down underneath a tree full of chocolate bars, hit the trunk, and chocolate showed down on top of her. And just like the other foods, they were delicious.

(End dream)

'Well that was a tasty dream wasn't it? I don't blame her, she really wants to eat all that stuff but can't yet, give or take a few years. There isn't much more to see in her dream, let's move onto Lisa. Being the second youngest but already graduated from college is a huge accomplishment in my opinion, i wonder what she dreams of, lets find out together shall we'

(Lisa's dream)

A man on a stage in front of a large audience stood talking and holding a plaque reading 'Inventor of the Year Award', and on the bottom of the plaque was Lisa Loud's name written in yellow. Lisa stood patiently to the side as the man finished.

"On behalf of the Imagination Institute, I, Dr. Nigel Channing, would like to issue the Inventor of the Year Award, to our youngest recipient ever, Ms. Lisa Loud for her incredible shrinking and enlarging machine"

The audience applauded and Lisa took the award

"Thank you, thank you it wasn't that hard really" said Lisa

"Now would you mind demonstrating your machine ms Loud?" asked Nigel

"Not at all, allow me to demonstrate on my brother who was happy to volunteer" said Lisa

The machine was brought out and Lincoln was tied up and gagged so he couldn't escape. Lisa punched in some commands, there was a bright flash and Lincoln was shrunk down to the size of an action figure, 3.5 inches tall. The audience applauded as Lisa enlarged Lincoln back to normal size. Suddenly an elderly man with white hair and carrying an award rushed onto the stage and pushed Dr. Channing aside.

"You had your chance Nigel now it's my turn. I'd like to present this Nobel prize to Lisa Loud for her advancements in Nuclear physics"

"Hey buddy, i had her first" said Nigel

"Well now i have her, so get lost" said the elderly scientist

"This is my auditorium" said Nigel angrily

"And this is my fist" said the elderly scientist angrily

The 2 men got into a fight, Lisa rolled her eyes. A few more scientists rushed onto the stage with awards.

"I'd like to present this award to-

"No no no take my award first"

"No take mine"

All the scientists got into a fight on whose award would be given to Lisa first.

"It's not easy being this wanted" said Lisa

She gave a giggle.

(End dream)

'Well that was certainly interesting. But we need to move on, and as long as Lucy doesn't come back, and as long as she doesn't come back with her brother by accident we'll be right on schedule to finish before the early morning'

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review. Consider the invention in Lisa's dream as a teaser for something i'm planning. Also for those wondering when the loud house beach vacation story is to be updated, be patient, i'm working on it, next chapter will feature Lola and Lana fighting over sandcastles, i'm in the final phases of planning and am ready to start typing it. Escape from the nazi world will be updated this weekend, next chapter will feature all the siblings hanging out with their alternate counterparts. I'm sorry for taking forever to update, i'm trying to find a job and have had no luck with that, got flat out rejected by a chef from Planet Hollywood 2 days ago for applying to be a dishwasher without 2 years experience and that didn't make me happy. That doesn't make sense how hard can it be to wash dishes? And 2 years experience? If i had 2 years i wouldn't be applying for a dishwasher. But enough about that i'm sure you don't want to hear about my problems. I'll be fine don't worry about me. Like i said i'll try to update when i can.**


	4. Lucy and Lynn

**This chapter i would like to say Happy early birthday to my good friend Vickyt36, it's her birthday saturday and she requested i update this for her. You don't know this yet but i update stories for birthdays upon request. She also requested i update vacation but i'm still stuck on that, it'll take time everyone but don't worry i haven't forgotten about it. Anyway here's the next chapter, after this i have maybe 2 more chapters left to do with this.**

'Moving on, we will next visit the bedroom to Lynn and Lucy Loud, the sports fanatic, and the goth girl. This house is full of all types of people i will say. Despite being complete opposites the 2 girls enjoy each others company very much. We'll start with Lucy since she's the youngest in the room. I wonder what she- Lucy i can hear you out there. Quick, you all go look at Lucy's dream, while i handle the other uninvited Lucy in the hallway. LUCY!'

(Lucy's dream)

On a quiet sidewalk late one night, a teenage blonde girl walks alone past a city neighborhood. She stayed out later than she wanted to, now she was alone, rushing to get home, but at the same time she could feel someone, or something, was watching her in the shadows. She clutched her purse tight and walked faster, not knowing if she was being followed. But flying in the shadows was a bat, but this was no ordinary bat.

The bat flew in front of the scared girl and transformed into a girl, but not just any girl, it was Lucy loud, and she had fangs in her mouth, she was a vampire.

"Stay back, i'm warning you" said the girl frightened

Lucy tackled the girl into an alley and bit her neck, sucking her blood, the girl screamed. By the time anyone came to help, Lucy was gone, hiding among the rooftops.

"Delicious" said Lucy

Lucy transformed into a bat and flew off into the night, still hungry for blood. Hopefully there was another victim alone in the park or someplace dark.

(End Dream)

"Why can't they see my dreams?" asked Lucy F.

'You're not from this world Lucy, and no one cares about your dreams anyway, now get out, i promise i have a big chapter for you coming soon, you'll be going to sonic colors and you won't get hurt'

"Really?" asked Lucy F.

'Yes really'

"Why didn't you say that earlier? Ok, i'll leave now" said Lucy F.

Lucy left the house

'Good, she's gone, don't tell her this but there is no sonic colors chapter coming her way. Now back to what really matters here, dreams. Did you like Lucy's dream? I missed it, but i'm sure it was predictable. Now we're going to look at Lynn Loud's dream, i wonder what she dreams about? Something about sports am i right? Yeah? Am i right? Yeah i'm right. Let's have a look inside.'

(Lynn's dream)

Lynn was running across a football field as fast as she could carrying a football, football players chasing after her. A stadium filled with thousands of people cheered for her, cameras pointed at her, she appeared on a big screen for the entire stadium to see. She reached the end zone and scored a touchdown. She threw her helmet on the ground and the crowd cheered

"Congratulations to Lynn Loud, she is the first female player to ever win the Super bowl"

She was dunked with gatorade and her team picked her up. She smiled and waved to the crowd. Reporters took pictures and cameras pointed at her as confetti rained from above and a huge trophy was brought out. A sportscaster walked up to her with a microphone

"Lynn Loud, you are the first female player to win the Super Bowl, what are you going to do next?"

"I'm going to Dairyland!" Shouted Lynn excitedly

(End dream)

'Again, predictable dream but still a dream nevertheless'


	5. Luan and Luna

**A message to all those reading the story, i am focusing on the Loud siblings ONLY, i will not be doing any Ronnie Anne dreams in here, so stop asking about her, please. She's not even in this story. Also i'd like to wish my friend VickyT36 a Happy birthday, have a happy 20th birthday Vicky.**

'Well with Lucy Fluggerbutter now gone and only 4 Loud kids left, our journey into their dreams is almost complete. We are now entering the room of future rockstar Luna Loud, and aspiring comedian Luan Loud. Here they are, sleeping soundly in their bunk bed, dreaming away at this early time in the morning, what is it 4 am now? I'm not keeping track of time. Luan is on the bottom bunk so we'll start with her dream first.'

(Luan's dream)

"And now live in front of a live audience, we present to you the comedy stylings of Luan Loud"

An audience applauded as Luan Loud slid onto a stage with banana peels, hurting herself as she lost her balance, but earned laughter from the audience

"How's that for an entrance, hello everyone, welcome to my show. We got a great show for you tonight, but while i get up, enjoy these video clips that have been assembled for your viewing pleasure" said Luan

The audience applauded as a video started to display on a screen above the stage. First video was of Lincoln singing in the shower

"I stand against the wall, waiting for you to ask me to dance-

Luan ripped open the shower curtain, censoring Lincoln's private parts, he screamed. The audience laughed. The video changed to show Luan dressed as a mime on the street, pulling an invisible rope, pretending she was raising a safe. Someone, wanting to joke around with her, cut the rope, but was in for a surprise when an actual safe dropped on him. Luan, horrified at a safe falling on a guy, and wondering if she'd be blamed, ran off.

"Hey i thought we weren't gonna use that part guys" said Luan

Luan took out a tray of pies.

"Well never mind that, there's no police officers in here right? No? Good. We still have an hour left of things to do, some jokes, and some audience participation, but first i'm gonna skip to the part where i throw pies at you" said Luan

"LUAN! I told you not to show that clip" shouted Lincoln angrily as he ran through the audience to the stage

Luan grabbed some pies and threw them at Lincoln. While he couldn't see, Luan threw banana peels onto the ground which he slipped on.

"We'll be right back after these messages, or after i deal with my brother" said Luan before running off

"Get back here Luan" shouted Lincoln

(End dream)

'Well that was interesting, wouldn't you agree? Now lets move onto Luna Loud, any guesses on what this future rockstar dreams of? I may have an idea but lets take a look to see if i'm right'

(Luna's dream)

Luna was on a stage, how many dreams have you seen tonight that started that way? This is starting to sound generic. But we must press on, Luna is on a stage playing her guitar for a tv show called 'Michigan's got talent'. 3 judges were watching her as she played, one of them was her idol, Mick Swagger. As she finished her guitar solo, she smashed her guitar onto the stage.

"Goodnight Michigan" said Luna

The judges talked amongst themselves as she was given 3 scores, 10, 7, and 10. Mick Swagger approached her. He asked her if she wanted to join him on tour since he thought her act was amazing.

"You really mean it?" asked Luna

"Yes i really mean it" said Mick

Luna screamed in excitement

"Now come my love, lets fly" said Mick

He grabbed Luna by her arm and together, after crashing through the ceiling, flew off into the sky, a big smile on Luna's face

(End dream)

'Odd, but it was ok, i'm not one to judge. Only 2 more dreamers left to see, we best be moving along if we are to finish'

 **Thank you Ant03071998 for part of the idea of Luna's dream**


	6. Leni and Lori

**'Well our journey through the dream world is almost over. With only 2 louds left, we might as well get them over with, no matter how quick or long they might be, and despite some belief, i do have other things to do. In this last room sleeps Leni and Lori Loud. Before we do Lori, lets start with Leni. You know i am curious on what she dreams, what does a stereotypical dumb blonde airhead like Leni dream about? Well to be honest i don't know, lets have a look'**

(Leni's dream)

'And now, a feast for the mind, performed for your viewing pleasure, Leni dream productions is proud to present some important tips from Leni Loud'

Leni sat in what looked like a library in front of a fireplace dressed all nice, drinking a juice box and reading a book upside down, laughing to herself

"Oh, forgive me, i didn't hear you come in. I was just enjoying a little reading, but that can wait"

She threw the book into the fireplace.

"I have been paid good money to give you some important life tips. For example, whenever you see a good deal for clothes, go for it, no matter the cost, here's an example" said Leni

A tv lowered next to Leni and a video played. The video showed Leni in a fight in a clothing store. She was punching another girl for a dress.

"Yes, i got it" said Leni

The video ended and Leni continued.

"Never wear white after labor day, that is so unfashionable. Now for some more tips, probably more useful, when learning to drive, hold the spinny thingy with both hands. And don't drive by a stop sign without stopping, i learned that the hard way. Also, if someone in your family gets sick, please take care of them, don't be like my brother, can you hear me lincoln? Oh right he's not here. What does that hand signal you're giving me mean? Stop talking? Why? What do you mean my advice only gets worse from here?" asked Leni

'This has been tips from Leni Loud'

"Wait i'm not done yet" said Leni

(End dream)

 **'Ok, that was weird, but it's Leni so what do i know? Well we have one more Loud to go through before i go break the news to my Lucy about that Sonic thing so lets just get this over with it's almost 5 am. Here's Lori Loud'**

(Lori's dream)

Lori was getting married to Bobby, typical right? End the night with a predictable dream. The minister was finishing his words.

"If there's any reason why these 2 should not be wed, speak now or-

"WAIT!"

"Oh no, not again" said Bobby

Clyde ran down the aisle with flowers

"Forget it Clyde, i'm not gonna date you" said Lori annoyed

"But i rented a limo and everything" said Clyde

Lori shot him with laser eyes, making him run away in fear.

"You may kiss the bride" said the minister

Bobby and Lori kissed and the crowd applaused.

"NOOOOOO!" shouted Clyde

(end dream)

 **'Predictable and short, good. Well sunrise should be here soon, there really isn't anything more to do around here but let the family sleep in peace. We really should be going now. So goodnight everyone, sweet dreams, and see you all really soon.'**

That concludes the story, i hope you all enjoyed it. Stay tuned really soon for a new adventure with Lincoln as he explores video games in a whole new way with the help of a birthday gift from Lisa. Until then, bye for now


End file.
